mrcrayfishs_furniture_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
There are a number of Achievements that come with MrCrayfish's Furniture Mod. List of Achievements You've been installed! Description: Thank you for installing MrCrayfish's Furniture Mod Triggers when starting the game with the mod enabled. MineKea Description: Craft a Chair Requires: You've been installed! Triggers when a chair is crafted Pretty Description: Place a piece of garden furniture. Requires: You've been installed! Triggers when any of a Stone Path, Tap, White Fence, any type of Hedge, or a Bird Bath are placed by the player Such Advancement Description: Install a piece of technology in your home Requires: You've been installed! Triggers when any of a Computer, TV, Printer, Lamp, Doorbell or Electric Fence are placed by the player Appliance City Description: Install an appliance in your home Requires: You've been installed! Triggers when an Oven or Oven Overhead is placed by the player Get Yourself Cleaned Up Description: Place a piece of bathroom furniture in your home Requires: You've been installed! Triggers when any bathroom-related blocks are placed by the player Sexy Time Description: Cover up your window with either a Curtain or Blind Requires: MineKea Triggers when the player places a Curtain or a Blind Jingle Bells Description: Place down a Christmas Tree down Requires: MineKea Triggers when a Christmas Tree is placed by the player Presented Description: Unwrap a present from one of your generous friends Requires: Jingle Bells Triggers when the player opens a present You Has Mail Description: Place a Mail Box out the front of your home Requires: Pretty Triggers when a Mail Box is placed by the player Tapped Description: Use a tapped to obtain water Requires: Pretty Triggers when a tap is used by the player Easter Egg Description: Right click on the bird bath Requires: Pretty Triggers when a bird bath is right clicked by a donator player Send Mail Description: Put an envelope in another player's Mail Box Requires: You Has Mail Triggers when the player places a signed envelope in a Mail Box owned by another player (unconfirmed) Notes: Unable to confirm, as a multiplayer server is required Dat Package Description: I wonder what is inside Requires:You Has Mail Triggers when the player opens a signed package Notes: Unable to confirm, as a multiplayer server is required Duplicated Description: Copy an enchanted book in the printer Requires: Such advancement Triggers when an item is taken from the output slot of the printer by the player House Party Description: Start a house party by turning on the Stereo Requires: Such advancement Triggers when the player turns on a stereo $$$ Description: Buy an item from Minebay Requires: Such Advancement Triggers when the players buys an item from Minebay HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA Description: I said hey, what's going on? Requires: Such Advancement Triggers when the player turns on a TV Zapped Description: Get zapped by an electric fence Requires: Such Advancement Triggers when the player is damaged by an electric fence Ding Dong Ditch Description: You know what to do ;) Requires: Such Advancement Triggers when the player activates a Door Bell Frostbite Description: Freeze an item in the Freezer Requires: Appliance City Triggers when an item is taken from the output slot of the Freezer Master Chef Description: Cook some food in the Oven Requires: Appliance City Triggers when an item is taken from the output slot of the Oven No More Skinny Dipping Description: Take a shower Requires: Get Yourself Cleaned Up Triggers when the player walks below a running Shower Head Constipated Description: Maybe I won't eat that again Requires: Get Yourself Cleaned Up Triggers when the player presses the "G" key on a toilet Rave Couch Description: jeb_ <3 Requires: MineKea Triggers when the player name tags a couch 'jeb_'